wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Shield
Earth Shield is a Nature-based buff similar to Prayer of Mending. When getting attacked, it heals the buffed. It can only proc every few seconds and has six charges. Functionality Use *Casting Time: Instant *Tree, School: Restoration, Nature *Target: Friendly *Duration: 10 min. or 6 charges *Cooldown: N/A Talents * Earth Shield is available as tier 9 talent in the Restoration tree Notes * Earth shield receives a bonus from your +healing value. The amount healed per charge increases by 28,6% of your +healing stat. * The charges may crit, but does not trigger the Ancestral Healing talent, and uses your target's spell crit rating. * Earth shield is affected by +healing gear at the time of cast so one can use trinkets and any other temporary healing buffs to increase the amount healed. ** When soloing, swap to Healing gear before casting, and swap back to melee/nuking gear before pulling. *Earth shield is only affected by Purification when cast on the shaman himself. *The cooldown before another charge will trigger is 3-4 seconds. * Downranking Earth Shield is very effective since the +heal bonus is not affected by ranks * the 30% chance to ignore interruption does stack with other interruption bonuses such as the Shaman's 70% chance to ignore interruption when healing, and this stacking can become an interruption-immune ability. This is avoidance of regular interruption from damage, there is no resistance to the various special interruption abilities (earth shock, kick, etc). Description *Spell description: "Protects the target with an earthen shield, giving a 30% chance of ignoring spell interruption when damaged and causing attacks to heal the shielded target for X. This effect can only occur once every few seconds. 6 charges. Lasts 10 min. Earth Shield can only be placed on one target at a time and only one Elemental Shield can be active on a target at a time." *Buff description: "30% chance to ignore spell interruption when damaged and melee attacks heal the shielded target for X." Rank Table Tips and Tactics * You may want to keep Earth Shield on the tank in group situations, although other occasions may call for it to be placed on a caster who is being interrupted, for example in Nightbane's airborne phases when healers get targetted, or if a Warlock or Mage or Boomkin is AOEing a pack of non-elites. * Earth Shield is also great in PvP situations as it greatly increases the shaman's toughness. * Earth Shield is a liability in other PvP situations because it is very visible and is very high on a player's "to dispel" list. As of patch 2.4 the cost for casting earth shield will be roughly halved, saving Shamans from the grief/mana-drain of constantly re-casting it. * The player with the Earth Shield on will receive healing aggro when it procs. This can be useful for tanks trying to hold aggro on multiple targets, or for alternate strategies such as the one described here for Nightbane. Category:Shaman abilities Category:Shaman talents Category:Nature spells